Crazy Love
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: When Korra said she wasn't ready to make love to Mako. Will she change her mind? Rated M for sexual contact! *MAKORRA*


It was a beautiful day. The sun was out. Korra was sitting next to her boyfriend outside in Republic City. They were enjoying the wonderful weather.

"It's such a beautiful day" Korra said as she lay her head on Mako's chest.

"But not as beautiful as you" Mako said as he gave a smile to his love.

"Oh Mako…" Korra said as she closed her eyes and waiting for him to kiss her. Mako got closer and closer to her. As their lips almost had tough. It started to rain. A raindrop had tough both of their skins.

"Crap! It's raining! And it was such a beautiful day too" Korra said as she made a frown on her face.

"Let's go to my apartment until the rain stops" Mako said.

"Ok" Korra agreed as they both walked to his apartment. They were in his apartment. Mako shut the front door. Mako looked at Korra. She was soaking wet.

"Mako. Do you mind if I use your shower? I haven't shower all day. And I really need to. So can I?" Korra asked.

"Um. Sure" Mako replied as he blushed.

"Thanks Mako" Korra said as she walked to the shower. Korra took off her clothes. She took her bra and panties off. She water bend the water on her clothes so her clothes won't be wet anymore. She shut the door and turn the shower on. She step into the shower and started washing herself. Mako was down stairs sitting on the couch. He heard the show on and that made him blush. He wish he was in the shower with her. But Korra said to him she wasn't ready for that yet. But he was. After all they have dated 9 months long. He couldn't take it anymore. He walked to the bathroom and open and shut the door. Korra was too busy washing herself that she didn't hear the door being open and shut. Mako saw his girlfriend naked. This was the first time he has ever seen her naked. A smile of love was on his face as he got closer and closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her. Korra felt something tough her skin. She turn around and saw her boyfriend next to her. She blushed very red in the face.

"Mako? What are you doing in here? I told you I wasn't ready for this. But I do want it so very badly" Korra said as she hugged her love. Mako kissed her lips. Korra closed her eyes and kissed back. There kiss deepen. Mako took off his gloves as he tough her breasts softly with his hands. Korra gave a moan. She didn't stop what he was doing. But as he was about to lick one of her nipples she push him away.

"Mako. I have to get dress. I'm sorry but I'm not ready for this. But when I am ready I will tell you. I promise" Korra said as she wrapped a towel around her. But Mako didn't want to wait.

"No. I'm not going to wait!" Mako called out as he got closer to her. Korra tripped and fell right on his bed. She was about to get up when Mako got on top of her. He pulled her towel off of her.

"I'm sorry. But I don't want to wait any longer. I love you too much to wait" Mako said as he bend down and took her lips with his.

"Oh Mako" Korra said threw the kiss. She wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. This was indeed true love. Mako kissed her neck as he went to her breasts. As he was licking one of her nipples. He put her nipple in his mouth and nipped and sucked on it. Korra gave a moan once more.

"Your mine Korra" Mako whispered softly to her ear. Now Korra did want to make love with him. She was ready. She wasn't ready at first. But when Mako said he didn't want to wait any longer. She realized she didn't want to wait any longer as well. She was sick of waiting as he was. He was right about them dating for 9 months. They were both ready to do it. But Korra keeps on telling him that she wasn't ready. Making Mako upset and she felt awful about it. After all he was her true love. A tear came down her face. Mako saw her tear.

"Korra? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Mako asked.

"I'm crying because I'm so sorry for making you wait. I couldn't wait any longer as well. I'm so sorry Mako. I didn't mean to make you upset when I said I wasn't ready. I'm so sorry" Korra said while crying.

"It's ok Korra. Please don't cry" Mako said as he wiped her tears with his finger.

"Mako. I'm ready now" Korra said with love. Mako stand up and took everything off but his boxers. He quickly took off his boxers. He was now completely naked in front of her. Korra blushed as she saw him naked. But she had forgotten that she was also naked in front of him. She blushed even more. He got on top of her again.

"Make love to me. Mako" Korra begged. Mako smiled and kissed her lips. Korra kissed back as they started to tongue kiss. They stop kissing. Mako gave one last look at his lover and he thrust into her. Korra was sore a little.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" Mako asked worried that he might have thrust to hard and hurt her.

"I'm just a little sore. I'm ok. Please keep making lobe to me Mako" Korra begged once more. Mako heard her older and thrust into her once more. He thrust in and out of her. He stop thrusting her.

"It stop raining outside" Mako said.

"So what" Korra said as she smirked.

"Don't you want to get back outside?" Mako asked.

"Nope" Korra replied as she smiled. Mako was shocked to what she just said. Korra wrapped her arms once again around her lover's waist.

"I love you so much" Korra said.

"I love you too" Mako replied. They both smiled at each other as their lips tough. So much love and passion was in that kiss. They both didn't care it stop raining. They both wanted to continued their love. They were in love. And there love was truly wonderful indeed.

THE END


End file.
